A resistance-based temperature sensor, or resistance temperature detection element (RTD), can be used in a number of applications to measure operating temperature based on a sensed change in resistance in one or more wires incorporated into the sensor. When connected to a stator, an RTD can be used to detect temperatures in the windings, airstreams, and gas streams of motors, generators, and auxiliary equipment.
To connect an RTD to a stator, the RTD is installed between coils or windings inside the stator. The RTD may be installed completely inside a slot with only insulated wires protruding past the edge of the stator core. This type of RTD combines a thin fiberglass body material with relatively large leads that do not fit inside the fiberglass body, requiring a “lead step” of fiberglass material be manufactured on the lead wire end. The resulting combination of this fiberglass with a lead step makes the RTD's installation process and positioning inside a motor or generator different than other applications and susceptible to damage during motor or generator manufacturing. What is needed is a robust stator winding temperature sensor.